


Unity Without Sin

by HarryStylesDonuts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hybrids, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryStylesDonuts/pseuds/HarryStylesDonuts
Summary: In a world where Alphas, Omegas and Hybrids exist and the norm of the world.Liam Payne is the Alpha King of his pack, his mate is a Wolf Hybrid who he is to be married to within just a few months. But before they do they move with their pack to from New York City to Chicago to start the next phase of their as a pack, as husband and wife and as Alpha King and Omega Queen of their pack.Read as their pack grows with the nearing arrival of Alpha Harry Styles and Omega Louis  Tomlinson's first pup since they have been mated several years prior to Liam and his Omega Ara.(Ok my summary sucks! I'm sorry!)





	Unity Without Sin

**Author's Note:**

> If I mess up ANYTHING about Alphas/Omegas and Hybrids please tell me and I will correct as soon as possible. And don't worry I am working on my two other fics as well, just kinda hit a wall on them.

Chapter 1

“Mmmm….Alpha, oh Alpha….” Moaned a female hybrid as a pair of lips worked their way down her neck slowly as a pair of arms remained locked around her waist.

“Yes my sweet little hybrid omega?” The Alpha replied as he resumed kissing his way down her neck earning more gasps and moans.

“So good Alpha, so very good, yes,” she moaned tilting her head back exposing her neck more as she shivered feeling her Alpha tighten his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and feeling his bulge push even deeper into her earning a soft moan.

“So good for my Omega, my sweet precious Omega,” He mumbled as he continued to kiss her neck, against her own scent gland earning more moans and gasps. 

“I love you Alpha, my Alpha,” The female moaned as he licked her neck slowly feeling her shiver in his arms as he ran his hands over her back slowly as she shivered more.

“Mmmm….I love you too my Omega, my sweet smelling Omega,” The Alpha said before slowly laying her down in their nest of pillows and blankets as she smiled up at him her Amber colored eyes almost glowing amongst the candles that were lighting the room.

“I will cover our nest in our scent so when our future pups are born here they will feel safe,” The Alpha male whispered softly as he leaned and softly kissed his mate running his tongue over her lips as she parted them allowing his tongue to enter her mouth as she ran her fingers softly down his back, down the markings that were his family markings.

“Oh Alpha yes, take me, take your Omega,” The hybrid moaned as she felt the male start to slowly thrust into her causing her to moan and gasp.

Soon the room was filled with the pairs gasping and moaning rising from the nest that they both lay in.

“Oh yes Liam, oh yes my Alpha, my mates, so good!” The female groaned as she felt Liam push deep into her slowly quickening his pace as her moans and groans grew louder and more frequent.

“Mmm yes Alpha, yes yes! Make me yours Alpha! Mark your Omega, make me yours!” She cried out in pleasure earning a growl from Liam as his primal wolf instinct took over and he kissed down her neck to the spot where his bond mark would be made and ran his tongue down the spot giving it one more kiss before biting down earning a gasp as he could smell her scent taking over his senses and moaning beneath him.

Liam smiled lovingly down at the Omega female that slept his arms, stroking her hair softly listening to her soft snores, “My beautiful Omega, my mate,” he whispered softly kissing her hair as she continue to snore softly. 

“I will return my love,” He said softly tucking the blankets of their nest around her smell frame as she snuggled deeper into them in her sleep as the Alpha smiled and pulled on a pair of pajama pants that lay discarded on the floor and a black shirt before leaving the room, shutting it behind him as he made his way downstairs.

“Harry mate, I am telling you that is NOT how you make it,” Came the voice of Louis Tomlinson another of Omega of the pack Liam was king of.

“And I’m telling you Louis, that is how it’s made! I’m the baker so I know what I’m doing!” Harry commented to his Omega.

“What is going on here?” Liam asked he entered the kitchen causing the other members to fall to their knees. 

“My Lord, we did not mean to be disrespectful in your presence,” Niall Horan an Irish Omega said kneeling beside his Alpha Zayn Malik. 

“It is ok Niall, the rest of you may rise, and please call me Liam, I may be your king, but I am your friend first,” Liam said as the rest of the pack stood as Harry helped Louis who was pregnant with their first pup to stand up.

“Louis, what are you doing down here? You should be resting. You are expecting your first pup,” Liam asked. 

“I feel useless when I rest Liam, I do not like laying around while you, Harry, Zayn and Niall do things around the house while I rest,” Louis replied as Liam pursed his lips. 

“Go up to yours and Harry’s nest, a pregnant Omega should be resting,” Liam instructed, his voice full of authority which meant Louis was not to argue regardless of how he felt. 

“Yes Alpha, I will go rest,” Louis said as he kissed Harry before leaving the room to go rest ashe was told to.

“You really did not need to do that Liam,” Harry commented as the elder Alpha looked back at the younger pack member. 

“He is pregnant Harry, he is young, he needs to rest, and he needs to prepare your nest for the pup,” Liam explained, he knew his young pack member needed to know his mates role in being a mother and to learn his own role to being a provider to his expanding family. 

“I understand Alpha I apologize,” Harry the younger Alpha replied bowing his head. 

“It’s fine Harry, you’re still learning as well,” Liam replied as the younger male nodded. 

“What is for the evening’s meal?” Liam asked. 

“We’re making a stew for tonight’s meal, plenty of meat and vegetables and a bread for dipping,” Zayn replied as he helped chop up the meat that would be put into it. 

“So wonderful, especially for the cold night that is ahead of us,” Liam replied as he set to the task of preparing vegetables, slicking them and washing them off. 

Soon the meal had been prepared and the table set Liam went upstairs to wake his mate for dinner, entering the room he could see her still sleeping in their nest softly snoring, he smiled to himself, “I wish I did not have to wake her,” He thought as he climbed into the nest and kissed the side of her head. 

“Ara, my love it’s time for dinner,” Liam said softly as he kissed his Omegas neck causing her to stir a little. 

“Mmmm….comfortable and warm,” She mumbled. 

“I know my love, but you need to eat, I promise once we have eaten we may return to our nest if you’d like,” Liam said as Ara reluctantly nodded before removing herself from the blankets shivering slightly at the cold air that nipped at her skin. 

“Cold,” She mumbled as Liam handed her a flowing gown that was the color of the Alpha’s family crest. 

“Beautiful,” Liam said as she smiled and as he held out his hand for her to take and the pair walked downstairs as Harry returned with Louis who was now seated at the table leaning back slightly against the pillows Harry had provided for him.

“Looks wonderful and smells amazing,” Ara commented as she took her seat by Liam who adjusted pillows for her to lean against. 

“Thank my Queen….I mean Ara, I’m trying to get use to referring to you and Liam by your names,” Niall said as Ara smile comfortingly. 

“It’s ok Niall, but I will not officially be your Queen until mine and Liam’s ceremony next month,” Ara commented as she looked lovingly at Liam who took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“But to them you are already their Queen my love,” Liam commented earning a smile from the small wolf hybrid. 

“And for that I am honored,” Ara commented as everyone held up their glasses in agreement before they each took a ship.

“Speaking of marriage and your future Queen, the other Alpha’s Zayn and Harry and myself have been in discussion and we have agreed that we will be moving to Chicago,” Liam announced as the three Omega’s looked at him in shock. 

“Chicago? But….Liam, Alpha, Louis far to pregnant for a long journey between New York City and Chicago, and I with my job as a teacher at the primary school,” Ara said, “I cannot simply give up that position,” She added as Liam nodded. 

“I am very aware of this, Louis to be giving birth in two months if I am correct,” Liam said as he looked at Louis who nodded as he rubbed his baby bump waiting for Liam to continue, “That is why tomorrow Zayn and myself will travel to Chicago to look for a home big enough for us all to have our own spaces, I am friends with a wolf there who does real estate and he has offered to help us in our search for a home, he knows we are on a tight deadline with Louis pup soon to be born and mine and Ara’s wedding ceremony,” Liam explained looking Ara sensing she was not thrilled about the idea. 

“You could’ve spoken with us, the rest of the pack, we are a family all of us, and you are king of our pack, and I as your future wife and their future Queen should be let in on such a decision,” Ara said slightly annoyed with her Alpha. 

“I apologize my Omega, my Queen, Ara, I should’ve discussed with you before I had discussed with the other Alphas,” Liam said kissing the back of her hand again as she sighed. 

“We will discuss this later,” She said as Liam nodded.

“My Queen….” Harry said getting Ara’s attention, “I have spoken with Louis doctor and she has agreed that Louis is able to fly between here and Chicago, as it is only a 2 hour flight, but she suggests we fly in private plane to help keep him less stressed,” Harry explained as Ara nodded. 

“Very well, when will this move happen?” Ara said looking back at Liam. 

“If my friend Ed Sheeran the wolf I know in Chicago will be able to help us, quickly,” Liam said as Ara nodded. 

“And when will you and Zayn be leaving?” She asked. 

“Tomorrow at the soonest,” Liam replied as Ara nodded again. 

“Very well,” She replied as the dinner discussion went to what everyone wanted in the home and everything that had to do with the move. 

After the meal ended and the dining room and kitchen had been cleaned up and everything put away the pack gathered in the living room each mated pair had their designated place, Louis was sat with Harry in their spot on the floor a few pillows piled up so Louis was able to sit back and relax comfortable while Harry had his arms around him rubbing his baby bump. 

Niall and Zayn were curled up together in their spot a nest of blankets and pillows keeping them warm and comfortable Niall with his head resting on Zayn’s shoulder with an arm draped across the Alpha’s chest as Zayn absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.

Liam and Ara were sat in a larger nest of pillows and blankets Ara curled up in her Alpha’s lap head laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. 

“One thing I’d like to have in the new home is lots of natural light, and large bathroom,” Ara said.

“That sounds lovely,” Louis commented as he yawned.

“Is my Omega tired?” Harry said as Louis nodded sleepily as Harry carefully stood up and helped Louis stand. 

“It is late, we should all retire for the night,” Liam as the rest of the pack agreed before standing up as Liam whispered. 

“I wish to take you once we reach our room my precious Omega,” Causing Ara to shiver as she smiled before wishing everyone goodnight as they entered their room as Liam shut the door before pulling Ara into his arms kissing her deeply. 

\---------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Liam and Zayn were in Chicago looking at homes, none of which were good enough for their pack, “I have one more listing that may meet your needs, is a listing we recently came into possession of,” Ed explained as Liam nodded. 

“We would like to see it,” Liam said as Ed nodded as they drove to the listing that was in a large gated community just outside of Chicago.

“Ed….This place is beautiful, it’s large enough for us to expand, large enough that our pups will be able to run free without being harmed,” Liam said as they got out of the car with Zayn close behind.   
“And what is so amazing about this is, you will have other families like your own around you,” Ed explained as they walked through the house that had large rooms, high ceilings the floor was carpeted with plush beige carpeting. 

The kitchen had dark grey tile flooring that went well with the cabinets that were white, and granted gray counter tops. 

“Harry will love this kitchen for his baking,” Liam said as they were led out of the kitchen to go upstairs where the bedrooms were. 

“Oh Liam, the master bedroom will be a perfect nesting place for you and Ara,” Zayn noted as he and Liam entered the large master bedroom. 

“It’s perfect, Ed are the other bedroosm just as large?” Liam asked as Ed nodded. 

“Yes, and I understand that Louis and Harry are expecting their first child, so I thought maybe they could have the second larger bedroom, if Zayn thats ok with you and Niall of course,” Ed said as Zayn nodded. 

“Thats completely fine, Niall and I aren’t sure when we’ll have our first child,” Zayn explained as Ed nodded.

“How soon would we be able to move in?” Liam asked as they walked through the house one last time. 

“As soon as next week if I’m not mistaken,” Ed explained. 

“Perfect, we’ll take it,” Liam announced as Ed smiled before pulling out the paperwork from his bag they worked on filling them out and Liam wrote the check for the home as they shook hands. 

\---------------------------------

Ara sighed as she looked around her classroom at her students who were quietly working on an activity she had up on the board, “I am going to miss this,” She thought as she knew this week was her last week as a teacher in the NYC school district. 

Sighing Ara stood up, “Class, I have announcement,” She said getting the attention the young omegas, betas and alphas and hybrids that made up her class. 

“I didn’t want to tell you until the end of the week, but I feel it’s best to tell you now that way you’ll be ready for when the time comes,” Ara started, “As most of you know I am mated and soon to be married to the king and pack leader of the pack I am a part of, and earlier this week I put in my two weeks notice as your teacher,” She said as the stoods began freaking out and talking over one another. 

“Calm down everyone please, none of you have done anything bad or the reason I am leaving, you have all been amazing students to me this year,” Ara confirmed as she walked through the room.

“But I will be moving to Chicago with my Alpha and our pack mates, and I have also met my replacement as your teacher, his name is Mr. Grimshaw, and I have met him on numerous occasions at various functions for the distract and he is an amazing man and an amazing teacher,” Ara reassured her students. 

“I have also left him a notebook with all the information he needs to know, as well as where we are in all of your lessons, and I have made notes about those of you who need extra help with assignments, and I can promise you he will be a fun teacher and will make learning fun for you much like I have,” She continued.

“Yes Clark?” Ara said seeing a young Alpha boys hand shoot up with a question.

“Ms. Ara, will Mr. Grimshaw have treats for us when we do well?” He asked as Ara chuckled. 

“I’m sure he will Clark, and I know he will allow you to have free reading time after lunch as well,” She added seeing relief come over the boy. 

“And I am sure he will do parties like I use have done for you,” Ara had added, she hid her tears as she spoke, she didn’t want to leave her class, her children the ones she had watch grow up before her very eyes.

Once school had let out, Ara stayed behind for an hour to pack up some of her things, she would leave the classroom decorations she had up for Nick to use and any extras in the supplies closet in the classroom, she knew she would never use them again when they moved to Chicago.

“I want you pregnant once we move into our new home my precious Omega,” Were the words Liam used the night before he and Zayn had flown out to Chicago to look for their new home, that night they had spent with Liam making love to her all night knotting her over and over again, a night she had wished never ended.

“I’m going to miss this school,” Ara thought as she finished emptying out her desk of her personal belongings and locked the plastic box they were in as her phone went off with a text. 

“I am home my Omega, I have returned with amazing news,” It was from Liam, Ara smiled to herself as she put her phone into her bag, pulled on her jacket and looked around the room one last time and spotted her personal journal still laying on the cabinet behind her desk and quickly grabbed and made sure the journal containing all the information for Nick when he took over the class was laying on the desk. 

“I will miss this school,” Ara thought as she walked out and locked the door behind her and made her way out to the teacher parking lot where a few of her work colleagues were putting things into their cars before they left for the evening.

Louis lay with Harry on the floor as did Zayn and Niall as Liam kept watch out the window waiting nervously for his Omega to return from her work, “I am home my family, my Alpha,” Came Ara’s voice as she came into the house where she was greeted by the welcoming and calming scent of Liam who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

“I have missed you my precious Omega,” He said softly as she smiled up at him. 

“And I have missed you my Alpha,” She said softly as the two stood that way for a few more minutes before Zayn cleared his throat getting the attention the pair. 

“Oh yes yes, sorry,” Liam said as he took Ara’s hand and guided her into the living room sitting her in their normal nest in the living room. 

“Whats the news? I got home as quick as I could,” Ara asked as Liam took her hand and kissed it softly. 

“We found our new home, Ed’s company had just acquired the property just a week prior to us coming up there and it was perfect! It was the last home he showed us, it will be perfect,” Liam said as everyone cheered and began discussing things that needed to be done. 

“We don’t have to worry, I have hired the best movers around to come in and pack our belongings, at the end of this week, and they will be delivered promptly to our new home in Chicago by next week,” Liam said as they began making lists of everything that needed to be packed and taken care of. 

“But what about our flight to Chicago?” Louis asked as Zayn nodded. 

“I have that already taken care of Louis, once we pack our clothes, and personal items packed and ready we will leave the day the movers come for Chicago,” Zayn explained as Louis nodded feeling his pup kick. 

“I cannot wait to meet you my precious pup,” Louis mumbled. 

That night Louis lay in his and Harry’s nest curled up in his Alpha’s arms with a hand protectively over his belly, “The home will beautiful,” Louis commented as they looked at the picture on Harry’s tablet that Liam had sent them. 

“Yes and our pup will love it when she is born,” Harry said as he kissed Louis forehead.

“Yes she will,” Louis said as he began to fall asleep in his Alpha’s arms as Harry tucked the blankets around them and wrapped his arms protectively around Louis and whispered how much he loved the small Omega.


End file.
